The Daughter of Olympus
by Lilyshy
Summary: Rose, Delphi and Thalia are normal girls until, Annabeth Chase finds them at their high school and brings them to England. Everything is fine until a mysterious girl called Kayla shows up.


Annabeth was sitting in her English lesson when she felt a strange presence outside the classroom and in the corridor. Being a Half-Blood she when something was strange and this was strange. She had been in this English school for over six months and had been positioned here to find young demi-gods, but nothing had been positive not until now. She had her suspicions about four young girls in Year Nine. Being in Year Eleven she hadn't had much time to see them but now she had felt the strange presence she knew it was too late.

"Miss Forchester can I go to the toilet" she said trying to keep an English accent but her American accent coming through quite clearly.

"Well if you must Annabeth, just ask Emily what you are doing when you get back."

"If I even come back." muttered Annabeth under her breath. She strode out of the corridor and readied her knife the celestial bronze glinted under the energy saving lights. She peered round the corner and came face to face with a hellhound. She suppressed a scream and stabbed through the middle with her knife it dissolved into yellow monster remains, basically yellow dust. Annabeth walked over to room 29 and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Doctor Hamish the schools biology teacher asked quizzically.

"Um… Miss Brice wants to see Rose, Thalia, and Delphi."

"Okay then. Up you get girls go with Annabeth."

Annabeth thanked him and walked out of the room.

"Where exactly are we going?" remarked Rose a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. Annabeth ignored her and kept on walking.

"I said where are we going?" Rose said again her voice rising. Again Annabeth ignored her and kept on walking. "Where are we going?" screamed Rose in Annabeth's face. Annabeth stopped.

"Somewhere." She said and quickened her pace to a run.

"Well at least it's an answer." Rose remarked matter-of-factly. Delphi sniggered.

" the noise down otherwise we'll be heard."

"Heard by what exactly?" Rose asked quizzically.

"Something you won't like." Annabeth said quietly. Rose rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Delphi and Thalia giggled clutching their sides. Annabeth glared at them signalling for them to be silent. Thalia looked at Annabeth suspiciously.

"What isss that noissse?" a hissing voice asked.

"I don't know." a growl answered. The three girls looked at Annabeth with fear in their eyes.

"What was that?" Asked Rose trying to keep a brave face, but failing miserably.

"A dracaena and a telkhine." Annabeth answered going pale. "Come let's go." Annabeth said sprinting down the corridor. The four girls followed her struggling to keep up with her, Annabeth skidded round a corner and stopped in front of looked like a vampire with a donkeys leg and a bronze one. "Hello." It hissed. Annabeth turned to go the other way but saw numerous other monsters as well. She uncapped her knife and the monsters backed up. She kept threating the monsters until they gave her room for the four girls to escape. She ushered them down the dark corridor towards the fire escape.

"What about you." Asked Delphi sounding slightly concerned.

"Oh she'll be all right she will kill those strange monsters and save us all." Said Rose rolling her eyes.

"Rose do you know how to kill a monster?" Rose shook her head "Well GO!" screamed Annabeth and all four girls ran down the corridor.

Annabeth rushed to the corridor, which the three girls had run down, and stood in the way so no monster could get to the girls. A telkhine pounced on her, she stabbed it disintegrated. A dracaena and an empousa charged towards her at the same time. Annabeth stabbed the dracaena, but the empousa, hurtled a column of flame from her vampire like mouth, Annabeth rolled to the side so she wouldn't be incinerated but it caught her on the arm. She winced.

She wished for Percy, but he was somewhere else. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of him. She missed camp, she missed her friends, but most of all, she missed him. His sarcastic, troublemaker smile that she had grown to love, the way he acted so dumb, but was one of the smartest people that she knew. The way he could anticipate her every move and finish her sentences for her. He was the best person for her, and he knew as much as did.

"Awwwww." Cooed the empousa. "Is little Annabeth crying?"

"No. It's the smoke that came out of big, attitude filled mouth," Annabeth said. "Did you throw up your dinner?" Annabeth asked. The empousa growled in rage, grabbed Annabeth round the neck and threw her across the corridor, Annabeth struggled to her feet and jumped on to the windowsill gaining height above the empousa. Annabeth stepped back slightly only to find that the window was open.

"Oh Gods." Said Annabeth.

"Bye bye daughter of Athena and she lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth slipped and fell. She prayed silently in her head. _Percy, please, please appear right now._ The empousa hit her fingers with her shield and she felt herself falling.

Percy was having a bad day. First of all he was positioned at the wrong place, and secondly he was going to be late. "Oh Gods." Muttered Percy to himself. "Annabeth is going to kill me." Percy landed the chariot just outside the west side of the school where they had arranged to meet. Percy looked round the area, but nothing seemed obviously suspicious. That was until he heard three girls running towards him screaming. Well only two of them were screaming one was just looking totally bewildered. "What's going on?" asked Percy.

"Annabeth, like some kinda rescue mission?" Said the one who wasn't screaming. Percy looked back up the sill where the girl had pointed and frowned. There was nothing there. He followed the girl's gaze to the floor, where he saw his unconscious girlfriend.

"Holy Gods." Percy said. He ran over to Annabeth and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes flickered open.

"Ow." She said softly.

"Shush, we're going to camp, Chiron will heal you." She gave a slight nod of her head and closed her eyes. "Right," Percy said, addressing the other girls "We're going to a safe place, where no monsters will come and, well um eat you." Percy finished.

"Oh that's a relief." Said one of the girls who had been screaming, she seemed to have recovered.

"I don't need back chat right now." Percy said. "Just get in the chariot." Percy stepped on first and sat Annabeth against one of the sides, of the chariot. All three girls stepped on.

"Make sure she doesn't fall off. If she does. Which ever one of you was responsible will be off next." Percy said sounding deadly serious.


End file.
